Kara Holmes
Name: Kara Holmes Gender: Female Age: 18 3/4 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Kara is the head cheerleader, she loves cheer leading practice and hanging out with the football jocks. She likes going to parties, drinking and being "loved" by everyone, therefore getting what she wants. Appearance:'''Kara has highlighted blonde hair that just passes her shoulders. She has a slim/slender figure and tells everyone she wears a size 0, though she's really a size 2. She has a pretty face, followed up by her ocean blue eyes and decent sized full lips that make you want to pucker up. Because of her thin figure, she appears more busty than she really is, wearing a regular B/30 bra. She has legs for days and isn't afraid to show them off. She usually sports her short cheerleader skirt with a tiny cuff sleeve top just more so teasing than revealing. Her skin has a nice glow to it, seeing as she's always outside with her friends in the cheer leading squad doing practice. '''Biography: Kara has two best friends. Serenity and her boyfriend Gabe (the RB of the football team). She lives at home with her mom and dad and cousin Courtney. Needless to say, they're well off and like to present it as well. When ever someone comes over, they always seem to have the perfect family. That a lose description of them so to say, for when it's just them at home, the gloves come off. Her mother Patsy, a slim and slender older version of herself, a hard working lawyer of a downtown wealthy office, is a chain smoker and has power issues, and tends to beat her husband. Her father Kurt, tall tanned and handsome man from Italy, an investor, though tries to be the ideal father, fails when he can't even stand up for himself. Kara was mostly influenced by her mother, and isn't afraid to say what she thinks and therefore has become accustom to getting what she wants. Her family has lived in the same place since she was born, and Kara hasn't really bothered for traveling. She enjoys high school, being popular and having everyone adore her, so she thinks. She uses kids to have her way, and has been rumored to have slept with one of the younger male teachers to get a passing grade in science class. Kara has secrets that even her best friends don't know. She has an eating disorder and has tried to kill herself. This is where the influence of her father comes in. Because she sees him as useless and not worth the air he breathes, no matter how much attention he gives her or how much money hands out, trying to buy her love, she believes that part of herself is like him. The last thing she'd want is to become in anyway like her father, letting someone boss her around and even attack her. She has issues. When if comes to her boyfriend Gabe, she loves him to death. Before she started going out with him, she was at a party and got drunk, waking up the next morning by the back of Brad who was walking out the door. Feeling ashamed, Kara never told Gabe about that night. It wasn't till she was out bowling with her friends that Brad came up and 'admitted' to everything. A huge fight broke out and the cops ended up showing up, taking them all away. Gabe and Kara since then have been quiet about that day, they talked about it at first and decided to stay together and work things out. Advantages:'''She's a cheerleader, thus she's really athletic and can run and is flexible. It's sure to come in handy. '''Disadvantages: She doesn't eat properly, so though she can run and jump and what not, it's not for long. Her body gives out sometimes from lack of healthy food. She also, like said before, has a power problem, and that's sure to run her into some trouble. She's afraid to be without her boyfriend Gabe, she might be too worried looking for him to really pay attention to whats going on. Designated Number: Female Student no. 19 The above biography is as written by Baby_G. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Firecrackers x10 Conclusions: A cheerleader with an eating disorder? How orignal. Well, at least she has her relationship with B26 to give the viewers some reason to watch her, despite being a relatively archetypical easy out I bet her and her boyfriend add a very treasured 'spark' to the game. And I'm not talking about the one emitted from her weapon either. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Nathanial Harris Collected Weapons: Firecrackers (issued weapon) Allies: Presumably, although not necessarily, Gabe McCallum, Serenity Halos, Steve Digaetano, Courtney Blaggé and Evan Angler Enemies: Viki Valentine, Nathanial Harris Mid-Game Evaluation: Kara spent her time on the island cursing the game and complaining about being alone. Unfortunately for her, the first person she did happen upon wasn't her dear boyfriend Gabe McCallum or her cousin Courtney Blaggé. Instead, her first encounter was class freak, Blood Boy. Kara strode up to him, shooting off a barrage of questions. Blood Boy responded by slinging his sword toward her feet, nearly severing one completely. He proceeded to slowly torture Kara by ripping the almost completely amputated foot from the dangling piece of flesh holding it in place and proceeded to shove the object into Kara's mouth, breaking her jaw in the process. To add insult to an already fatal injury, Blood Boy removed the cherry bombs she'd been issued as a weapon and crammed them into her mouth before lighting them. There was nothing Kara could do as the firecrackers exploded in her mouth, taking her jaw along with them, and she was left to choke to death on the blood and bile building up in her closed-off windpipe. Post-Game Evaluation: Well, to be honest, I thought this girl would last a little bit longer than she did, if only through manipulative means and the use of her so-called "friends". She was the type of girl who could've played a game akin to Clemence de Rousseau's if she'd chosen to use her looks to her advantage. Of course, her big mouth got her in a lot of trouble and Blood Boy taught her the true meaning of deep throat with her own foot. Memorable Quotes: "HEY. You get the FUCKING HELL away from me you freak. Go back to whatever gutterhole you came from!" - Kara's mightier-than-thou attitude shows full-force. Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kara, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *8-Ball, Nasal Pocket *You've Made Your Bed... *Give Me a 'P'! *Out on the Town and Out of the Closet *Thoughts Better Left Unspoken V3: *Ten Speed Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kara Holmes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students